Captain America
Captain America & Thor: Avengers! is a comic book published by Marvel featuring two stories with Captain America and Thor. =U-Base= Synopsis When HYDRA's U-Boats take out an Allied target, it's up to Captain America and his Howling Commandos to strike back! The heroes sneak into a HYDRA U-Base, but there they find that the tentacles in the HYDRA logo might not be simply symbolic! Plot At the in 1944, a freighter is blown up by the Leviathan, a HYDRA submarine, with a new experimental 'Thunder Lance' torpedo. The Leviathan is then boarded by Captain America, who dived in the sea from a small inflatable boat, while the freighter served as a decoy. Within 20 minutes, Captain America is able to defeat the entire HYDRA crew and ascends to the surface. He is then joined by the Howling Commandos who where waiting in the inflatable boat. Jim Morita is able to retrace the course of the Leviathan, back to HYDRA's secret U-Base. Arriving at the underwater base, they find no resistance and decide to split up to search the base. Captain America finds a laboratory and a paper with a portrait of a large multiple headed beast on it. Suddenly James Montgomery Falsworth calls in that he and Morita have run in trouble and Captain America runs to their location where he finds them entangled by tentacles coming from a drain shaft in the floor. He splits a tentacle with his shield, but two new tentacles immediately grow, to replace the old one. Both Morita and Falsworth get taken down through the shaft into a flooded section of the U-Base. Meanwhile Gabe Jones has been reading some of the notes and journals from the laboratory and states that the scientist were experimenting on people, trying to find means for cellular regeneration. Dum Dum Dugan states that the creature probably killed all the staff, Dugan then shows the blueprints of the base. With the blueprints, they now know the location of the creature and Jacques Dernier plans to drop the ceiling on the creature by using explosives. Captain America then has 30 minutes to save Morita and Falsworth before they destroy the ceiling. After 15 minutes Jones has translated some more pages out of a journal and explains that the section was flooded due to an earthquake. The section also stored the Hydra Serum, which have been cracked and might have got into the base water supply. With only 7 minutes remaining, Captain America is now completely surrounded by the creature. He fights the tentacles and is able to rescue Morita and Falsworth. Just before the explosion, the creature writes in German on the wall, asking for help. Captain America then pushes the creature aside and protects him for the explosion. The creature lives but seems to have passed out, Captain America explains to the rest of the team that he came to the conclusion, that the creature is actually the whole missing staff of the base. Who have merged together via the drinking water containing the Hydra Serum. Captain America thinks that Howard Stark might be able to help them out. Appearances Characters *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Dum Dum Dugan *Jim Morita *James Montgomery Falsworth *Gabe Jones *Jacques Dernier Locations * **HYDRA U-Base *Gibraltar (mentioned) Items *Captain America's Shield *Captain America's Uniform *Hydra Serum *Thunder Lance Torpedo Vehicles *Leviathan Organizations *Howling Commandos *HYDRA =Citadel of Spires= Synopsis When Fandral - one of the Warriors Three - is taken captive, it's up to Thor, Sif and Loki to get him back... despite going up against one of the fiercest creatures in the Nine Realms! Plot Thor, Loki, Sif and Hogun are fighting a giant troll looking creature while Volstagg is guarding (and eating) the provisions. Using his magic, Loki duplicates images of himself, this enables Thor to get close to the creature to give a striking blow. The two brothers argue with each other as to whom deserves the credits before they continue with their mission to save Fandral from the Dark Elves's fortress, who has been captured after spying on the Dark Elves. Loki then sees a small path to the rear of the fortress, but Thor doesn't want to sneak in like thieves and wants to go through the front door. The team then gets divided, with Loki choosing the subtle less guarded path joined by Lady Sif and with Thor, backed up by Hogun and Volstagg, going forward through the main entrance over the tow bridge. At the main entrance they are awaited with a hall full of Dark Elves, with Kurse, the greatest and biggest warrior of the Dark Elves, standing on the front. With Thor fighting Kurse, the rest of the elves are distracted by the fight and Hogun sets of to look for Fandral. Meanwhile Loki and Sif are walking above a small path above the abyss. To be able to see where they are walking, Loki uses his magic to shine some light. Suddenly they get attacked by giant bats and Lady Sif falls off the path into the abyss. Loki continues to battle the bats until he is realizing it is just an illusion and the bats disappear. He finds Sif hanging on a cliff above the abyss and they continue to follow the path until they reach the castle. Here they meet with Malekith a royal mage, serving his queen Alflyse. Loki sends Sif to search for Fandral, while he battles with Malekith. He then uses his magic again to make duplicated images of himself, but Malekith does the same and makes even more du and Fandral]] Lady Sif finds Fandral in bed with Alflyse, the queen of the elves, and she calls for her guards. Though Fandral felt perfectly comfortable, Alflyse reveals she was going to kill Fandral after she was done with him. Sif and Fandral escape with the help of Hogun who shows them the way. Thor, still in battle with Kurse, finds Loki lying on the ground and about to be attacked by Malekith. Protecting his brother, Thor strikes Malekith with the thunder. But Kurse now has a chance to get Thor from behind, Loki warns Thor and uses his magic to flash Kurse with light. In anger Kurse blindly hits a tower next to him and Thor is now able to get a clean hit at Kurse. The tower tumbles on the ground next to the floating castle, serving as a bridge to leave the Dark Elves's fortress. When the two brothers are joined by Fandral, Sif, Hogun and Volstag, they flee the fortress via the fallen tower. The team is followed by a whole horde of Dark Elves and Alflyse, but with Volstag's weight the tower cracks and Alflyse falls into the abyss. Thor manages to grasp Volstag's arm and pulls him up. Enjoining their victory, Thor and Loki agree that they should work together more often, as their combined power's appear to be unstoppable. Appearances Characters *Thor *Sif *Loki *Fandral *Hogun *Volstagg *Heimdall *Alflyse *Algrim/Kurse *Malekith Locations *Svartalfheim Items *Mjølnir *Sif's Sword and Shield *Fimbuldraugr *Hridgandr *Brandrheid Undrsigr *Hofund Sentient Species *Asgardians *Dark Elves Organizations *Warriors Three Non-Canon Character Bios Citadel of Spires provided backstories for Malekith and Kurse that are not compatible with the canon of Thor: The Dark World and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. |-|Malekith= Malekith was the royal mage of Alflyse, the Dark Elf Queen of Svartalfheim. He was at the Citadel of Spires when the Dark Elves captured Fandral, an Asgardian who was sent by Odin to spy the Dark Elves. When Fandral's friends Thor, Hogun, Volstagg, Sif, and Loki came to free Fandral, Malekith surprised Loki and Sif who were trying to sneak into the Citadel. Malekith and Loki fought a magical duel, but Malekith soon proved to be a better sorcerer than the god of mischief himself. Their battle ended in the Citadel's courtyard where Thor summoned lightning which burned Malekith. |-|Kurse= When Fandral was captured by the Dark Elves, Loki, Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, and Thor snuck into Svartalfheim, the realm of the Dark Elves to save him. As the team split up, Thor, Volstagg, and Hogun were ambushed by Algrim, also known as "Kurse", one of the greatest warriors of Svartalfheim. During the battle, Sif found Fandral, who was actually enjoying the intimate company of Queen Alflyse, while Loki fought against her royal mage Malekith. In the Citadel's courtyard, Thor used his hammer, Mjølnir, to defeat Malekith. Then, while Loki distracted Algrim, Thor destroyed the tower and defeated all of the Dark Elves. References External Links * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQ85QNB_bb0 Read Captain America & Thor: Avengers! on YouTube.] Category:Comics Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Merchandise Category:Thor (film) Merchandise